lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fuh-Anora Theirin
Fuh-Anora Theirin is the daughter of Loghair, and Selise Theirin making her a member of House Theirin. Anoria has one full sibling in the form of Moghair Theirin of whom would be born a stillborn and his death would be the final blow to the sanity of Loghair as his beloved mistress Selise died as well during the birth. Anora has three half siblings as well in the form of Teyrn, Deleyr, and Cailan Theirin of which her brother Teyrn is the heir to the Kingdom of Taraban and is extremely headstrong and prone to violence, her youngest brother Cailan is a free spirit of whom has been leading a portion of the Taraban fleet for years and raiding the coasts of Westros during that time, while her final half sibling in the form of Deleyr is a brave man of whom has been imprisoned within the walls of the capital of Taraban for turning on his family and attempting to start a pro-Gondorian coup in Taraban. Fuh-Anora Theirin would come to marry Cer-Dontis Oszhill of whom she had grown up with and thus knew that he was a loyal friend but also that he was a homosexual and thus the two worked perfectly together in their marriage. Fuh-Anora Theirin would be born the seventh child of her father Loghair but the first child of Loghair with his long time mistress in the form of Selise, and at the time of her birth Loghair's father legitimized Anora bringing her into the main branch of House Theirin, but as the Kingdom of Taraban was agnotic in its succession laws she was out of the line of succession. Growing up Anora was very close with her mother and came to be close to her father due to her fathers obsessive love for her mother, but as she grew up she came to a growing level of hatred towards her father of whom continued to attempt to father children with Selise despite her increasingly fragile health. Anora would remain devastated by the death of her mother and tricked by her step mother into believing the death of her mother was the action of the royal family she would eventually support her father in his coup against their own family. Ailine would become a lady in waiting for queen Liazh Theirin of whom begin to very quickly respect Ailine and talks begin weeks after her arrival to have Ailine married to a member of House Theirin, but also during this time Ailine begin a strong relationship with Anora Theirin of which begin to slowly grow into a romance. Dontis would be sent by his family to the Taraban capital where he became a sworn sword of House Theirin and during this time he fell in love with a male stable hand of House Theirin and this relationship would be discovered by his best friend Anora Theirin and the intelligent Anora who did not want to marry some random man would conspire with Dontis to have the two marry and in this they would stay celibate allowing Dontis to continue his love affair with the stable hand while Anora concentrated on her political rise. During the coup of Taraban Anora would be sent with a force of twenty men to the fortress of Dur-Armentol where she was to assassinate her uncle Lohthan Theirin II. and his family and upon arriving she would fatally wound him but he revealed before his death the truth of what was going on and believing his story she assisted her aunt Delissa in keeping her cousin alive of whom she would sneak from the massacre and hide. The leadership of Taraban would be faced with the arrival of Ramsey Bolten and discovered to their shock that Loghair left his keep and led the meeting. After the meetings they were commanded by Mordor, and Sauron himself to lead a force alongside the larger Mordor army that would be going, and that they would be responsible for the naval aspect of the campaign. History Fuh-Anora Theirin would be born the seventh child of her father Loghair but the first child of Loghair with his long time mistress in the form of Selise, and at the time of her birth Loghair's father legitimized Anora bringing her into the main branch of House Theirin, but as the Kingdom of Taraban was agnotic in its succession laws she was out of the line of succession. Early History Growing up Anora was very close with her mother and came to be close to her father due to her fathers obsessive love for her mother, but as she grew up she came to a growing level of hatred towards her father of whom continued to attempt to father children with Selise despite her increasingly fragile health. Finding Love Ailine would become a lady in waiting for queen Liazh Theirin of whom begin to very quickly respect Ailine and talks begin weeks after her arrival to have Ailine married to a member of House Theirin, but also during this time Ailine begin a strong relationship with Anora Theirin of which begin to slowly grow into a romance. Marriage Dontis would be sent by his family to the Taraban capital where he became a sworn sword of House Theirin and during this time he fell in love with a male stable hand of House Theirin and this relationship would be discovered by his best friend Anora Theirin and the intelligent Anora who did not want to marry some random man would conspire with Dontis to have the two marry and in this they would stay celibate allowing Dontis to continue his love affair with the stable hand while Anora concentrated on her political rise. Deal with the Devil As the armies of Bolten were crushed on the field, and they fell back castle by castle it wasn`t until the Lannisters captured the castle of Hayford which opened the way onto the Dreadfort Peninsula that they begin to actually fear destruction. Fearing this Ramsey would go to his father and tell him he was leaving to get reinforcements, and when asked from whom he told his father he would be travelling to the Iron Islands. As he left he discussed with his Bastards that he actually planned to travel to the Iron Islands and make an agreement with them that they would not interfere in his actual plans of getting reinforcements from Mordor. Travelling to the Iron Islands his ship would be boarded by Euron Greyjoy of whom had silently reentered the Iron Islands without the knowledge of his family. Euron and Ramsey would come to an agreement where in the Iron Islands was able to reave up and down the lands outside of Dreadfort, and for this they would not only enable Mordor to enter the lands but would also join in the assault. Euron promised that by the time Ramsey returned if he did return from Mordor that Euron would be the new Iron King of the Iron Islands. Departing on their ship they travlled north east before then travelling directly south where they eventually arrived in the Kingdom of Taraban where they would meet with the leadership there in order to arrange an alliance with Mordor. The King of Taraban met with them briefly before saying that he had been commanded by the Dark Lord himself to have the Bolten men prepared for the arrival of the Witch King of whom would discuss terms. Waiting for days they were barely allowed to leave the keep and watching from the windows they watched as the land during the night was haunted by the shreaking of monsters, and the shadows themselves appeared to move with the haunting of some dark spirits. When finally the Witch King arrived he was accompanied by three other Nazgul in the form of Mahud, The Dark Marshal, and the former king of Lucerne in John Lovie. Believing they would have all of their requests easily accepted Ramsey and the others were shocked when they were roundly rejected for assistence from Mordor as they demanded more consessions from Bolten then just a foothold in Westros. As talks deterioated Ramsey would become so enraged that he promised them the entirety of the land outside of Dreadfort and its peninsula in return for their assistence. With this off the Witch gave them assurances that John Lovie, Mahud, and The Dark Marshal would lead a large force from Mordor and land in the Dreadfort to begin the counter assault against Lucerne. Preparing to leave Anora Theirin would meet with Mallador Locke, and using her extreme intelligence she was able to get a lot of information from him, and during the days preceding the arrival of the Witch King was able to more fully understand the situation through the lies Ramsey was telling them. Anora learned how lost the military situation was, and the fact that the Lucernians were going to be aware of the meeting with Mordor, and would dig their forces into the castles, and forts they had taken from the Boltens. Anora used this information withholding it from everyone including even her beloved brother Cailin of whom she planned to have stay behind and thus protect him from the death that would surely await anyone that went to the Dreadfort peninsula. Return to Bolten The Bolten`s would depart Taraban to their ships now accompanied by men of Taraban of whom returned under the command of Mordor to prepare for the eventual landing of Mordor which would take place some two months perhaps from that since they needed to mass an army and then deliver the forces as well. Amongst these men was Teyrn Theirin the heir to Taraban and a small group of elite Black Numenorians of whom were handpicked from the most wealthy and elite families in all of Taraban. As they returned they were met by Euron Greyjoy once more, and this time he wore the crown of the Iron Islands and told them that he was now the Iron Reaver of the Iron Islands, and that the Iron Islands would join with Bolten in pushing back the Lucernians. Ramsey Bolten now realizing that he had the affairs in order for his next series of plans, he returned himself in secret to Dreadfort during the night and prepared for his next plans. Family Members King Loghair Theirin.jpg|Rurzh-Loghair Theirin - Father|link=Rurzh-Loghair Theirin House Theirin.jpg|Selise Theirin - Mother|link=House Theirin Teyrn Theirin.jpg|Teyrn Theirin - Half Brother|link=Teyrn Theirin Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Fuh-Anora Theirin POV Role Category:House Theirin Category:People Category:People of Taraban Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:POV Character Category:People of Mordor